A Thousand Years, I Will Still Love You
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: Elizabeth becomes a demon also and becomes Ciel's mate. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prolouge

Another story that I MIGHT make a story out of, it's either this or Their Butler, you decide.

I own nothing sadly...

Plot: Elizabeth becomes a demon and becomes Ciel's mate.

* * *

Ciel awoke to the bright sunlight, it made his studio apartment light up better than electric light. He rose up and stretched his tired bones, even though being a demon it was unnecessary, he looked and saw that a certain demoness had not woken up as her back was shown.

Feeling playful, Ciel gently nipped her ear earning a squeak. She turned her form to reveal Elizabeth, Ciel's fiance from the year eight hundred and eighty-nine, she used to be the daughter of a Marquess of Midford promised to the son of Phantomhive as children. But now, after certain circumstances, was now a demon and Ciel's mate.

"Ciel that wasn't nice," Elizabeth giggled, rising up. Her sheet slipping down and pooling around her naked hips.

"Lizzie," Ciel smirked, "You have no shame."

The girl giggled, pulling the sheet up to cover her bare chest, "I lost it when you took me last night."

She smirked and her green eyes began to glow red- a sign of her mischiefness. Ciel's eyes also glowed red, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, they molded together perfectly.

They pulled away and smiled, Sebastian was told to keep at bay for a while until Ciel called for him. With a gentle but firm grip, the young demon pushed his mate gently on the bed and kissed her again. Elizabeth opened her legs to let Ciel in, she wrapped her arms around his neck and locked their lips again as the demon entered her slowly. She gasped, a faint scarlet blush appeared on her cheeks, and moaned when Ciel began to move.

"Oh Ciel..." Elizabeth broke the kiss and looked at him with half lidded eyes.

He was perfect, crimson eyes staring down at hers, the way he licked his lips before kissing her, and when he would fondle her breasts. Perfect in everyway.

The demon mates continued their lovemaking until they could no longer hold on to their pleasure. Ciel pulled himself out and collapsed beside his mate, he traced her delicate face with the back of his hand.

"I love you," The girl whispered softly, going back to her slumber.

The demon responded by giving her a soft kiss on the cheek before pulling the covers over their bodies and wrapping his arms around her.

"And I love you."

* * *

R&R please


	2. Chapter 1

Because people were asking very politely and I have nothing better to do. I've decided to continue this story :)

* * *

_"What is your wish young master?" the silver-haired maid asked the possessed Ciel Phantomhive, Alois sighed and spoke._

_"Make Ciel Phantomhive's soul unreachable."_

_Hannah nodded only once, "Are you sure?"_

_Alois turned his head and nodded, he then turned towards the unconscious Elizabeth. The poor girl just had to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, showing up and interfering with the boys plan. He could have easily had her killed but chose not too._

_"...And also, make certain that he and that girl are always together. Forever."_

_"The demon was surprised when she had heard this. It was not like Alois to think of other people's feelings but still she kneeled before him._

_"Yes, your highness."_

_Within the body of Ciel, there was protest and outrage._

_"He will thank me for this..."_

* * *

Almost one hundred and twenty-four years later Ciel still could not figure out if he should be happy or angry at the long dead boy for doing this to Elizabeth. He was happy that he would never be alone, knowing that he would always have Lizzie by his side, but then he was angry. Ciel never wanted to expose his darker side to her but that day when he saw one of the triplets disguised as Alois, Elizabeth showed up.

When she woke up as a demon, she knew that she could not stay. That day Ciel was leaving, she wore a black version of her favorite orange outfit, she did not have her hair curled instead it fell past her shoulders and fell to her waist. She left a will, knowing that she was to fake her death. Her loyal maid and dear friend Paula was to have all her outfits, they would not fit the woman but she had figured that she could sell them, everybody loves cute clothes. She left all her jewels to Paula, the most extravagant jewels and gold money could buy. Elizabeth, left behind farewell gifts to her mother, father and dear brother, her mother was given a simple sword, the one she had used to train the girl when she small, with Elizabeth's name engraved on the newly replaced blade. Her father was given a doll that could just like her, she was always a father's little girl so she had known that leaving like this would deeply impact him. And for Edward, she had left him a photograph of the two of them when they were smaller playing with toy swords, simple but full of meaning. She was never given the chance to say goodbye to him.

Along with the gifts were small cards, spelled out in beautiful penmanship was.

In memory of Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford Phantomhive

Who died on August 26th 1889

Aged fourteen years old.

Ten years later both Ciel and Elizabeth came back for a short while to see how everyone had been doing. The Phantomhive servants were still there, waiting in vain for their master to come back but otherwise they were doing fine. For their loyalty, Ciel had given all the rights of his company to each of them in hopes of continuing the name of Funtom. It was a good choice, Bard learned how to finally take things slower but still he invented new ways to make meals quicker, as a result the food chain of Funtom flourished. Mey-rin introduced a series of shotguns, they were used to where reloading time was quicker. Finian invented a newer series of candy all made with simple everyday ingredients. Tanaka sadly passed away after Ciel had left apparently he had lost the will to live after the boy 'died'.

While the Phantomhive name was able to somewhat continue, the Midford name was another story.

Elizabeth's father fell into a deep depression after she left and drowned his sorrows in liquor, her mother grew disgusted with him and left, never to be seen again. Her soul along with Alexis were the very fist souls that Ciel and Elizabeth ate. Edward searched in vain for his precious little sister, he refused to believe that she was dead. He died of sleep deprivation, he had never married thus he never had an heir, the Midford name ceased to exist.

Ciel and Elizabeth left soon after.

They traveled every few years, Sebastian had advised that it was best way to avoid any suspicions. Before WWI happened they relocated to America, they never came back to Europe, something about Ciel saying that it was constantly plagued with war and that it only get in the way. At first Elizabeth voiced her irritation of traveling but over time she had finally grown accustomed to and saw it as everyday life.

Demon wise, the two former nobles only made contracts if they found a fool stupid or drunk enough to make such contracts. Their favorite so far was Al Capone, Ciel would smirk when he would see a documentary on the television or an essay on his ipad newspaper app about how the mobster was able to commit so many heinous crimes only to be convicted of only tax evasion.

He sat down on the couch of his loft, wearing a dark blue hoodie, black skinny jeans and black socks. Elizabeth had her head on his lap, she was sleeping even though demons never had the need to sleep, it was only her way to pass the time of eternal life. She was wearing a strapless black dress that reached her knees, she had a long black scarf around her neck that would reach her ankles with a tattered designs at the ends and she was bare foot. Her mate ran his pale fingers through her golden hair.

During the early days after they became demons, Ciel started to develop a deep desire for Elizabeth, her developing the same for him. Sebastian told them that it was time for them to mate, they were destined to be together even as demons. Their lovemaking started out as awkward and shyness but overtime it became passionate and raw. It was finally then was Ciel ever able to admit that he loved Elizabeth.

"Ciel...?"

Hearing his name called, he looked down and saw the very much awake Elizabeth, he rushed back any stray hairs.

"Yes?" he answered.

The demon girl's eyes turned from apple green to deep crimson, " Do you feel it?"

Ciel smirked, his brilliant blue eyes glowing red, "Yes I do."

With that, they both disappeared in an array of black feather.

They were being summoned, demon mates were always summoned together.

Just another day. Another day, another soul to eat.

* * *

R&R please

If you want to see a picture of a demon lizzy then got to my profile for the link.

JA ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys... I'm deeply sorry to say this but due to some personal issues, I am no longer writing this.

I've put it up for adoption because I am very sure that any of you wonderful writers could write a better version of this.

* * *

"So peaceful," Elizabeth softly said as she looked out the window, she was leaning against the cushioned headboard of the king sized bed she shared with her lover Ciel. Naked as always, the white sheet pooling around her hips, dark red kiss marks were scattered all over her pale body like rose petals on snow. Ciel was very vigorous last night, she thought to herself, not that it was anything new; jealous love making was the most passionate.

The night before, Ciel and Elizabeth went to a nightclub in California that was known for excessive drug use and sexual activity. A market of souls when the two did not feel the desire for contracts. While there, Elizabeth flirted with many drunken men so she could lure them to the dark alley for Ciel to feast, unfortunately one of them took the flirting too seriously and tried to advance it. If only he thought of the wife and child he heartlessly ignored, Ciel had calmly commented after he had finished his meal.

Elizabeth giggled to herself, she had to admit though, eating that man's soul was fun. But when they returned home, Ciel tied the girl to the bed. Apparently he wanted to remind his mate that she belonged to him and only him, jealous as always.

The young demon sighed and sunked back into the bed, only to have strong yet thin arms wrap around her. hand caressing her wrists that were quite red from the demonic binds that were used.

"Ciel, you were pretending again," She giggled as soft lips made contact with her cheek.

The demon smirked, " I can't help it, you always look beautiful in the morning and you always cover yourself if I'm awake."

The demoness turned her body until she was facing her mate, " Well we are the product of the Victorian era so it is quite obvious that i might be shy."

Ciel rolled his eyes and gently got himself on top of the girl and kissed her gently, something that was rare for demons. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the demon's neck and moaned when a hand began to fondle her breasts. They broke the kiss and stared at each other before Ciel rested his head on the girls chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Elizabeth began to run her finger through her mates hair, "Ciel?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think would have happened if I was never changed?"

A growl escaped from the boys lips and he nuzzled closer, "That is something I do not wish to think about."

* * *

If you want this just PM me and we'll talk..


End file.
